


STEM Movement

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, STEM AU, Words of the Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: How did STEM start?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually have to start making a timeline for this AU because the words of the day keep bringing it back in different forms. (Ironically the only way I get motivated to write part of an AU or even dialogue with characters)

Reiji was looking at the multiple computer screens that depicted some of the members of the phalanx he had just started a few months ago. As soon as the President of the country had announced the start of the movement to get some of the students motivated to learn about STEM, Reiji had already felt the effects inside of him. It felt as if an unknown lightswitch had been pushed inside of him, lighting up an unknown darkness. 

“I have been thinking of making a program.” Reiji informed Leo during one of their evening dinners. He was sitting in front of a glass table with Himika to his right and Leo in front of him. Their dinner for the evening being some red steak with mashed potatoes. 

“Tck...tck.” The sound of the fire under the fireplace burning as it would crepitate. Leo looked at his son that sat on the opposite side, away from him. He could already feel his burning passion from the way those purple eyes looked at him. 

“A program?” Leo inquired, beckoning him to continue. Reiji gave a small tilt of his head in agreement.

“The president has recently announced the start of a STEM movement.” Reiji started. Leo’s lips twitched upward a little in slight amusement. He knew his son’s immutable passion of the subject from the sixteen years he had raised him. 

‘You want to join that movement.’ Leo already knew where this was leading him to. The fork on his left hand holding the piece of meat as he placed it in his mouth.

“It is within my interest to bring…” Reiji started.

“Reiji…” Himika called beside him. He had told her his plan earlier but she never expected him to straight up jump to the chance to ask Leo. Reiji turned to her to see her looking at him with serious sky blue eyes that told him to ‘drop the subject’.

“I will allow it.” Leo said surprising both of them. Leo then raised his wine glass half-full of red wine toward Reiji.

“However, you have to show me your plan.” Leo added, taking a sip of the red wine. Reiji closed his eyes in acceptance with his head lowered a little.

“Of course.” Reiji accepted. He knew what his father wanted from him. He wanted Reiji to form a plan and sell it to him. Should he inherit their company in the future he wanted Reiji to develop the skill to sell an idea to another. Reiji would show him that his statement was not a cockup after dinner as he would work on those plans throughout the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Immutable (Merriam Webster): not capable of or susceptible to change.  
> Crepitate (Dictionary): To make a crackling sound, crackle.  
> Phalanx (Word Think): A group of people or things of a similar type forming a compact body or brought together for a common purpose.  
> Cockup (Word Smith): Nouns 1) Complete mess; a blunder. 2) An upward turn. Verbs 1) To botch. 2) To turn upward or curl.


End file.
